herofandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Aiello
Technician Fifth Grade Frank Aiello (born July 17, 1923) is an Italian-American WW2 veteran from Call of Duty: WWII. He was voiced by Jeff Schine He is a friend of Ronald "Red" Daniels, Robert Zussman, and Drew Stiles. He is also in the same squad as them. Along with Zussman, Stiles, and Daniels, he was very upset about the death of Joseph Turner. Perhaps his most heroic act was helping William Pierson, Daniels, and Stiles find Zussman in a German concentration camp. He is a pessimist who often agrees with Pierson's arguments and shows himself to be racist, but this changes later. He fought in the Battle of Kasserine and lost many of his friends due to Pierson attempting to save his squad. He also collected the pendant of Saint Michael, but lost it to Zussman. Biography Early Career Frank Aiello was born in Queens New York to unnamed parents, and is of Italian descent. He joined the United States Army despite having a girlfriend back home, and rose to the rank of Technician Fifth Grade. Aiello fought in the Battle of Kasserine Pass, and lost his friends due to William Pierson disobeying orders and getting his men killed. He later collected a Saint Michael pendant necklace, and believed that it was lucky because the pendant had his back since Kasserine. Call of Duty: WWII In the 1st Infantry Division, Aiello met and befriended Andrew "Drew" Stiles, Ronald "Red" Daniels and Robert Zussman, and his lost his pendant to Zussman in a game bet before fighting in Normandy. During the invasion, Aiello fought against the Nazis, and continued when Daniels destroyed the seawall with a banger. The squad were ordered to clear the bunkers, since they had gunners, and later destroyed other artillery and the invasion was over. Aiello later participated in destroying German planes and capturing a church in Marigny, working with Zussman in destroying German AA guns. The squad later worked with the S.O.E. on intercepting a train that was carry V-2 rockets, succeeded after Zussman and Daniels crashed the train. Later on, the squad works with the S.O.E. and the French Resistance in liberating Paris from the Nazi forces. In Aachen, Aiello and Stiles conversated with Daniels, who was afraid to open his letter from his girlfriend, Hazel. Stiles believed that it was a "dear John" letter, and was ridiculed by Aiello. Later on, the squad captured a hotel and discovered civilians in the basement, and Turner ordered the squad to evacuate them from the area. Though succeeding in evacuating the civilians, German forces killed a civilian named Erica, who sister's witnessed the event in agony. While stationed at the German-Belgian border, the Hürtgen Forest, Aiello and Stiles learned from Daniels that Hazel was pregnant with their child. Aiello and the squad participated in the Battle of Hürtgen Forest, defending a position before Pierson and Turner broke into two teams to reach Hill 493. Pierson decided to continue toward Hill 493 with his platoon without reuniting with Turner's team, and later gained the lieutenant's ire after reuniting. When fighting on the hill, Turner sacrificed himself to let his men and the others escape from the German forces, dying in the process. After Turner's death, Pierson became the leader of the squad, and had Daniels promoted to the rank of corporal and his second. During Christmas, Aiello, Stiles, Daniels and Zussman celebrate and honor Turner's sacrifice, and later participated in the Battle of the Bulge. Before the battle began however, the team met with Howard, an African-American soldier and engineer, and Aiello stated that they let him fight. Later on, Pierson ordered an airstrike on German tanks, nearly killing the group despite succeeding. After Daniels got intelligence from a German prisoner, the squad ambushed the German airbase, but Zussman was captured by the Nazis. Daniels disobeyed Pierson's orders, and attempted to save his friend, to no avail. Aiello and Stiles saved Daniels life, as Pierson was close to executing Daniels for disobeying orders, and had him discharged. Daniels succeeded in getting himself back on the squad to rescue Zussman, and the squad participated in the Battle of the Rhine. After the Germans surrendered after failing to destroy the bridge, Aiello apologized to Howard, who accepted it and both of them shook each other's hand. Aiello and the squad went to multiple concentrations camps to find Zussman, and rescued him after Daniels killed Metz. Aiello said his farewells to his friends after hearing Davis' speech, stating he's returning home to Queens. Trivia *He is from Queens, New York and is Italian-American. Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Military Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pessimists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful